klingon_academy_ii_empire_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Akula Class Refit
Started as a crash refit programme of the Akula Class Destroyer during the Organian Conflict, the Akula Class Refit has never the less proven to be a capable and well-rounded component of Federation fleet tactics. Her hull has also proven suitable for conversion into a Destroyer Leader. Fast a both warp and impulse speeds, these ships are often the first to respond to any Neutral Zone violation or other emergency. Development Due to her outstanding performance in the 4-Day War of 2266, the Akula Class Destroyer became almost as famous as the Constitution Class Heavy Cruiser and was, perhaps unfairly, endowed with a sense of invulnerability. This lead to a complacency in Starfleet and a reluctance to replace or refit her except for minor operational upgrades in line with the rest of the Federation Prime Fleet. With the outbreak of the Organian Conflict in 2285, this illusion was shattered. The Klingon Empire had all but closed the technology gap between themselves and the Federation, and the remaining Standard A technology starships in service with the Federation Prime Fleet simply could not hope to stand toe to toe with the latest Klingon designs. This panic lead to a crash refit programme of the Akula Class to bring her in line with the new Type II designs in service, such as the Constitution Class Refit Heavy Cruiser and the Miranda Class Light Cruiser. Despite the rapidity of her design and development, the proven reliability of the Type II technology systems onboard meant there were little issues found when the prototype, the USS Los Angeles (NCC-224) was relaunched in late 2285. The essential differences between the earlier Akula Class and the new refit were the replacement of earlier phaser banks to the Type B Phaser Emitter, the upgrade of the Photon Torpedo Tubes to the new Mark VII (one of the first ship to carry the type) , along with the ship-wide upgrade of all systems to Type II standards. Higher warp factor cruise speeds were also attained thanks to the new warp nacelles and improved reactor core, the output of which also increased impulse speed and control. The flexibility of the Akula Class Refit's spaceframe lead to a variant being produced for the Destroyer Leader role. Initially planned to be a mere subclass of the Akula, the changes proved widespread enough to warrant a new class designation. This became the Warsaw Class Destroyer Leader. Together, these two classes were known as the Type II D subseries. Operational History The almost faultless introduction of the Akula Class Refit proved to be vital; In the opening months of 2286, the Romulan Star Empire entered the war in the "Day of the Eagle". Federation forces were stretched even thinner than before, with starships needing to be in two places at once to halt the combined Klingo-Romulan advance. Akula Class Refits, both refits of older hulls and new builds, poured off the slipways and were sent to stem the bleeding. Many were lost, although this was in no way a fault of the design. For many months, the Akulas were the only ships capable of mounting a counter-offensive without weakening Federation defences further. Eventually, production of heavier starships such as the Miranda Class Light Cruiser caught up, and Akula losses began to abate. Akula Class Refits continued to be the mainstay of Federation Destroyer Flotillas throughout the War of Pacification, although the rapid technological improvements made during the period did begin to suggest a replacement might be useful. The start of the General War in 2292 interrupted this process, and she remained at the forefront of Destroyer Flotilla engagements throughout that war. Apocrypha With the end of the General War in the August of 2292, the design of an Akula replacement began again. With the signing of the Khitomer Accords in 2293, this process was once again put on a back burner, with the Akula Class Refit remaining in service until 2310. At this point, a new Destroyer based on Type E technology pioneered on the Excelsior Class Battlecruiser entered service. Large enough to also serve as a Destroyer Leader without any modification, the Centaur Class also replaced the Warsaw Class. Specifications * Class: 'Destroyer * 'Hull Type Designation: '''FDD * '''Length: 235m * Crew: 110 * Warp Nacelles: '''2 * '''Maximum Sublight Speed: 4200 k/s (42 Mk/s) * Cruise Warp Factor Speed: wf 7.2 * Safe Maximum Warp Factor Speed: wf 9.5 * Hull Rating: '230 HSF * 'Shield Rating: 407 FSP * Sensor Rating: 800 SRU * Armament and Equipment: ** Primary *** 3 × Type B Phaser Emitter ** Secondary *** 2 × Mark VII Photon Torpedo Tube ** Heavy *** None ** Advanced *** None ** Equipment *** Tractor Beam Emitter *** Mark VI Probes Ships in Service (2292) USS Akula (NCC-278-A) USS Los Angeles (NCC-224) USS Seawolf (NCC-831) USS Wolverine (NCC-237) USS Relentless (NCC-235) USS Hurricane (NCC-236) USS Vigilant (NCC-455) USS Hernandez (NCC-885) USS Chantland (NCC-998) USS Regalado (NCC-244) USS Murma (NCC-241) USS Shras (NCC-303) USS Kollmansberger (NCC-264) USS Arcus (NCC-923) USS Mitchell (NCC-225) USS Exodus (NCC-232) USS Barb (NCC-632) USS Gurnard (NCC-912) USS Swordfish (NCC-129) USS Gato (NCC-242) USS Growler (NCC-142) USS Minkino (NCC-145) USS Polyarrny (NCC-156) USS Peskha (NCC-176) USS Leningrad (NCC-188) USS Stalingrad (NCC-423) USS Moskva (NCC-412) USS Severomorsk (NCC-166) USS Kola (NCC-377) USS Murmansk (NCC-935) USS Krivak (NCC-332) USS Dinstroy (NCC-331) USS Teriberka (NCC-772-B) USS Monchegorsk (NCC-263) USS Nikel (NCC-931) USS Pechenga (NCC-484) USS Kirkenes (NCC-556) USS Severodvinsk (NCC-162) USS Arkhangelsk (NCC-884) USS Olenegorsk (NCC-372) USS Kilyavr (NCC-363) Category:Federation Vessels Category:Destroyers